Soul eater and Maka meet Mk
by blackwolf1477
Summary: Mk is a weapon who has to work without a meister. She has a dark secret hidden inside. Soul eater and Maka learn it. Can they help the poor weapon are will she never succeed.


It was about 8:30. I was walking on the steps to the **_D-W-M-A_**. It was a school that father wanted me to go to. He was my mom's meister. Then my mom was hanging

around with other guys and they got divorced. I was a weapon. Life wasn't that hard. No one bothered me. I was usually quiet reading my books. My dark brown hair in

it's braid softly following me while dragging the ground. I remembered the letter Lord Death sent to me. He said that I would find two people waiting for me at the

entrance. I was the only person walking up the steps. This would be easy. I was at the top. A boy was leaning one of the pillars. His stark white hair was rough looking

at the end. A girl was with light brown hair. Her eyes were evergreen. The boys eyes were blood red. The color of a fresh kishin egg.

"Um... Hello. Are you Maka and Soul?"

They looked over at me. Maka looked happy.

"Yes. I'm Maka and he is Soul. I'm the meister and he is the weapon."

Then Soul got up. He walked over to me.

"Are you a weapon or meister?"

"Oh. I forgot. I'm a weapon. My father was a death scythe. My parents got divorced because my mom cheated on dad. I'll hate her forever!"

Maka had a dumbfounded face.

"Me and you have a lot in common. What's your name?"

"Mary Kathrine. But I always go by Mk."

_** THEME SONG **_

_**If the lamps of linked souls **__**point to your heart,**_

_**do you hear the echos now, stronger than words?**_

_**We barely ever look each other in the eye,**_

_**yet our very fates are becoming entwined.**_

_**Our destinations overlap completely,**_

_**so run with me through the slippery night.**_

_**Though the glare that comes from being too tenacious**_

_**may carry over into bad dreams.**_

_**If the lamps of linked souls point to our heart,**_

_**do you hear the echos now stronger than words?**_

_**The reasons why we met don't matter.**_

_**We are drawn together**_

_**The more we are hurt in the moments we touch,**_

_**the clearer things become.**_

_**o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"He ya... Good to see ya. So you made it."

"I hope I can be a good death scythe like father."

I saw a person come out behind Lord Death. It was a man. He had dark brown hair. He had a white shirt with blue jeans. He was holding some books.

"Mk you made it! How is Daddy's little girl?"

"You know I'm 13 so shut up already."

"Okay. Oh. Are these your friends.

"They were just taking me to Lord Death's room."

He looked sad.

"Maka...Soul. Can I speak to you Privately outside?"

They followed my dad outside. I wondered what they are talking about.

"Lord death. Do you have any meisters? I would love to become a death scythe."

He put his pale large hand on his face.

"Yes would you like to meet them. I know you can be able to sense yourself a meister."

I bowed. I was happy.

"Thank you Lord Death. But where should I meet them?"

"I'll tell Maka and Soul. Good bye. See ya later."

I walked out of the room. My dad was just finished talking to them.

"What's going on?"

I looked at the sun. It was falling asleep.

"Aw man. I just remembered."

Maka and Soul looked at me. I knew dad told them.

"What is it Mk?"

I felt upset. But I still said it.

"I don't have a place to live. Dad tried to keep the money with him but mom got a hold of it. We don't have any money."

I hung my head in sadness. Life for me was depressing.

"You know what. I just was talking to Soul. You can live at my place."

I felt happy. I had friends. I followed them out of the building. I saw that they lived in an apartment. As we walked up I felt strange. Then we entered the room. A cat

was sleeping on the bed. Maka looked at me.

"Cute."

"Great. Soul please hide in your room."

Soul walked over to the cat. It looked up at him.

"Don't change. If you do I will personally throw you out the window Blair."

She looked at me.

"Oh my! Who is the new girl?"

I was surprised that the cat talked.

"Are you a witch?"

"No. I'm a cat with magical powers."

I noticed that Maka was cooking dinner.

"You want some help? I had to learn myself how to cook because we left mom who knew how to cook."

Maka looked at me. She smiled.

"Thanks."

We started cooking and ended up with mash potatoes and gravy, green beans, carrots and steak. Soul chopped some meat into little pieces. He put a plate down on

the floor. The cat ate it.

"Mk you have great cooking skills."

"Thanks."

I sneezed and turned into a weapon. I was a death scythe. Then I sneezed again. I turned into a gun. At last I sneezed into human form.

"Sorry. I have a bit of a cold."

Soul stared at me.

"You have different weapon forms?"

"Yeah. I meet a lot of weapons. Those weapons I meet become a part of me. I can change into them."

"That's cool."

I was happy. I think it was probably my cold but I collapsed. I passed out. I was dreaming about a girl. She was young. She then turned into a scythe. She couldn't turn

back. She yelled for help but no one came. All hope was lost as she fell into the eternal abyss. I woke up with tears screaming and yelling. The light turned on to Maka

and Soul. Soul grabbed me.

"Pull your self together."

He started to help me calm down. Maka stared dumbfounded at him. I was still crying.

"Why does this keep happening..."

Soul looked at me.

"You kept on yelling 'I'm stuck' and 'No!'"

I was all embarrassed.

"When I was little I got temporarily stuck in weapon form for two days. My parents did everything to help me out. A meister who was old and wise helped me out. He

said that I could never have a meister. From that day I practiced until I couldn't learning to fight on my own. I am still working on the lessons he left for me to practice

on. I well never have to have a meister. I want to never get stuck in weapon mode again.


End file.
